


Heart

by moragana



Series: This is our story [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Car Accidents, F/M, Happy Ending, How I'm supposed to tag this, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moragana/pseuds/moragana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not everyday Levi would spend his day with a stranger and asked them a question like, "Can I hear your heartbeat?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this story short but I really don't know how and can someone tell me your secret how to make a sad story? Seriously, right now I think listen to song do the trick.

Heart

* * *

 Levi eyes wide opened as his alarm on. One hand reached to his bedside and pushed the clock so the alarm turns off. Levi swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there for the few minutes. If anyone ever watches Levi closely on his routine they would know what he does after this. He walked to his bathroom and took his sweet fifteen minutes to take care his hygiene before take his breakfast which consists a cup of coffee and sandwiches.

The man will sit at the kitchen counter, his left side against the wall where he could watch the street across his flat. The television is on. Currently, at 7.30 am, while he sipped the coffee – not too sweet or too bitter – he checked his phone. Two messages. Lazily he scrolled passed Hanji name's and lightly touched on Erwin name's.

_Tue 06:50, Erwin:_

Don't come to work today.

He hissed loudly.  _No fucking way. I already wake up._

_Tue 07:15, Hanji:_

Leviiiiiiiii~~~~~ Morning, morning.

Hey, just want to let you know.

Erwin let me do little experiment on your office room.

Guess what?!

I could use Bean-3

Bye.

P/S: I'm not sure how it turns out yet but please watch your step when you come to office later.

A string of cursed came out from Levi's mouth. Of course, his stupid boss, Erwin, will do anything to stop him from coming to work today. It's not his fault the he committed to his job as a detective and rarely take a day off. He thought that lazy around without doing anything are far tiring instead of catching some son of the bitches. Erwin may have some wire loses in his mind. He decided to stay at home since Hanji going to use his office as her 'bombing area practice' because the last time Hanji used Bean-2 on their building, it's turned to ash. He sighed and looked out from his window.

The bus station usually occupied with old ladies since his residential areas far from the city so it's pretty rare to see a young boy sitting at the station bus. Levi ignored it and looked back to the news where it's showing that a few accidents happened an hour ago between two cars. He took the remote control and turned off the electronic.

* * *

 "I would like to take my coat," Levi said.

The young lady looked up, "The receipt, please."

Levi pulled out his wallet from his grey hoodie and passed a piece of paper in it to the blonde girl. He heard a faint of ,"Please wait a minute," before the girl disappeared behind the counter. Levi took his time by looking around the shop. He had been here a few times before since it's the best tailor shop in the town and he admitted that he would like to recommend to people if they ever ask him about it.

There are few customers in the shop including a young boy he saw in the morning at the station bus. He was looking straight at Levi before pretended take a look on the shirt displays in the shop. The brunette held two shirts and walked to the dressing room at the corner of the shop when he realized Levi caught him staring. What he didn't notice was when Levi sneakily followed him and just before the boy could close the dressing door, Levi pushed it harder, making the boy stumbled inside and he locked the door.

A pregnant silence before the boy with too bright green eyes colored cleared his throat. His back was against the large mirror while he still held the two shirts he grabbed from before.

"…So, what do you think suit me better?" The messy brown haired lifted his right hand higher, "The blue one?"

"No, too contrast with you damn eyes." Levi replied.

The boy breath hitched and lifted his left hand, "So, the red one?"

In the blink of eyes, Levi's right hand slammed against the boy, making the boy let out whimpered sounds. With his body weighted against the brunette, Levi was sure the boy can't move an inch by looking at the hurt pain across the young boy's face.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"…Eren. My name is Eren." His back arching loudly when Levi pressed him harder against the mirror and he could feel it will be bruises if Levi holds him harder. "Please."

"Please what, Eren." His name rolled like a poison on the other man tongue, "Since when stalker became your new hobby instead of watching cartoons, brat?"

Eren flinched, "Please let me go and I will tell you the truth."

"Really? You know, kid. It's really hurt my feeling if you ever lie to me." Levi took a step back, watched the boy rubbed his abused neck and bend down to retrieve the shirt he took earlier.

"M-Maybe we could talk at somewhere else," Eren licked his dry lips, "somewhere with a lot of people."

* * *

 Levi took the moment to study the young boy in front of him. He has very bright green eyes he ever seen with his tan skin and a very messy brown hair that even the boy comb it properly it keeps sticking out of place. He judged from his appearance, the boy can't be more than 20 years old. He may taller than him but his baby face can't lie about his face. Did he just say he has a baby face?  _Fuck no._

"So…," Eren paused, looked across Levi and wondered why the man didn't ask him anything since they sat down and ordered their drinks.

Levi snapped out from his reverie when he heard the boy said something. After he got his coat, he followed the young boy to the shop nearby. A coffee shop to be precise and thank God, that brat didn't drag him to the Starbuck. He hates Startbuck. No, he hates everything. But he hates Starbuck more.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me, boy?"

Eren's eyes looked between surprised and fear. He knows some people may took his way of talking was rude but he really didn't have any attention to do so except if people really pissed him off. Levi watched the boy took a sip of his latte before put down the mug slowly on the table. They took a sit beside the window where it's a little isolated from other tables.

"Well, I guess I will tell you from the start." Eren licked his upper lips before continued, "My name is Eren Jaeger and I'm originally from German before my mother died when I'm ten years old from a heart disease. My family and I came here when I'm fifteen."

He stopped to take another sipped of his latte.

"Long story short, I'm diagnosed with the same heart disease as my mother when I was fourteen years old. My father did everything to save me, Hell, he even transferred here so I would get a better treatment."

Levi all ears on him now. The way his told his story, so far, he didn't show any indication that he was lying. That's must be he'd great at it or his story are real. How the hell he knows that. He's a detective for God sake.

"Two years ago, my doctor told me that they got a donor for my heart. The transplant was success and I'm live as a healthy human after that. I can't thank much to the person who donated their heart to me and it's took me forever to find out who is it. A young girl who died from an accident."

Levi wasn't sure when it happened but he knows his hands started shaking and he could tell by now why his eyes turned blurs. Tears trailed down to his cheeks and he didn't remember when the last time he cried.

" _You_ …You're the one who had  _her_  heart." Levi managed to choke out his words. He stood up abruptly, "I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

Eren let the man walked away, almost bumped with a waiter there.

* * *

  _Two years ago_

"God, tell me, why are you making this hard?" He heard a carefree laugh from the kitchen. He walked through the living room and saw the girl of his heart cook something for their breakfast. He smelled something delicious and his stomach made a sound.  _Like a roaring titan._

"What?" She spun around with the biggest smiled she had and Levi can't help but smile too at her.

Levi stopped at the kitchen counter and sat down. He took his usual spot, beside the window where he could see the outside. Petra placed a plate on the table in front of him and sat across him. Today breakfast is something he called unhealthy because all he could see is meat. Petra had some obsession with meat and he wonders why she didn't fat yet.

"Don't look at me like that. I still stand on my answer." Levi said without looking at Petra's face. He's sure the girl pouted.

"It's not like I'm going to die or-mmpphh" Levi had kissed her across the table and the girl can't be any red than tomatoes. Levi cupped her cheeks before peck another kiss on her lips.

"Don't say something like that again, sweetheart." Her eyes dropped. She knows that she touched a subject that Levi hates so much.

"I'm sorry," Petra murmured. When Levi gave her another kiss on the forehead, Petra knows Levi already forgives her. They continued their breakfast in silent.

Petra finished her meal first and she stood up to the sink. She was absentmindedly washing the dish when someone holds her from behind and she almost drops the plate she held. Levi smelled and kissed her hair softly.

"Okay, you can go. But, be home-" Levi sentences cut off when Petra wiggled free from him and throw her body towards Levi. Her happy laughed fill inside the house.

"Really, Levi? Like for real? Oh my God, I need to tell Rico this. Oh, and Hanji too." Petra almost ran toward their bedroom. Levi watched Petra with irritated face.

"What? Hanji? You didn't tell me she's going to join too."

Petra's head pop out from their bedroom's door and she grinned, "This is why I didn't tell you , dear."

Levi rubbed his temple and he heard Petra rummaged around inside their closet. He was pretty sure he's going to clean it up after Petra went out. He was looking at news when Petra came out and his eyes trailed her up and down.

"Are you sure that you just going to shopping mall?" He asked. Petra was wearing light colored blouse and jean. It's made her looked beautiful even though he didn't like the idea of Petra wears jean.  _Today is exceptional._

"Yeah, don't worry. I will come home before six in the evening." Petra grabbed her sling bag and their key house before gave a small peck on Levi's cheek. She hummed a soft melody before disappeared behind their front door.

It was at the noon when Levi received a phone call from Hanji. Levi was making lunch since Petra texted him something like she forgot to cook for Levi so he needs to make something for himself. It's not like he didn't know how to cook but he loves Petra's homemade. She makes simple food taste heaven.

"Hanji, what is it? If you tell me that Petra drunk again, I will kick your ass so-"

"Levi! I need to calm down. P-Petra…"

There were some noisy sounds in the background and his heart beating loudly against his ribcage.

"Hanji, where the fuck are you? Petra! Petra! Where is she?"

He never move so fast in his life, not when his chases criminal or when his house burnt down where his parents still inside their house. His minds still heard Hanji's hoarse voice, telling him to come to the shop just across the shopping mall she supposed to go.

His heart dropped when he saw ambulance and police's car on the street. His eyes caught Hanji, she was making statement with one of the officers there. He made his way towards her.

"Excuse me, Detective Levi." He showed his identification card and the police made a way so he can pass through.

When Hanji saw Levi, she ran towards him. A frantic expression paints her face. Her hands covered with blood and he didn't want to know whose blood is it.

"P-Petra in there." Hanji tugged his hand towards the ambulance. "S-She doesn't want to go until you come."

"N-No way. Why they didn't go to the hospital?" Levi asked but he still walked towards the ambulance. When he saw Petra lying on the stretcher, he moved beside her.

The medical officers gave a space when they saw Levi came inside the ambulance. Petra smiled could be seen when she saw Levi. She holds Levi's right hand when his face came closer towards her.

"H-Hey," Petra spoke. Her left hands wiped the tears from Levi's cheek. "D-Don't cry. You looked almost ugly when you sad."

"Shusssh, don't speak, sweetheart." Levi said and holds Petra's hand tighter. He could feel the ambulance started moving. "Red doesn't look so good on you, you know."

Petra made an attempted to laugh instead he could hear a whimpered from her paled mouth. Levi held his tears. He was not able to see Petra covered in blood anymore. Her pastel blouse colored in red and her faces had some large scratches on the forehead. He kissed the top of her head and murmured encouragement words towards her.

"L-Levi, I don't think I will make it." She started coughing and one of the medical officers pushed Levi aside so he can see Petra's condition. They were moving back and forth on the ambulance that Levi can't take his eyes on Petra anymore.

Levi grabbed one of them, his eyes still on Petra, "Please, just let me talk to her."

They looked at each other before one of the nodded, Levi pushed himself beside Petra. He was stroking Petra's soft locks. He loves doing that when they were at home, cuddling each other and talking sweet words between them.

"Sweetheart, I love you okay. I-I love you so much." Petra head tilted towards him. She made a small smiled. Levi could see it between her oxygen mask and he just wanted to throw that thing away so he could kiss her one more time.  _No, it's not the last time he will kiss her. She was perfect this morning and yet why she's here?_

"You're going to be okay. L-Look, there is so many people here to help you so please be safe." When he felt cold finger touched his left cheek, he looked up. He saw Petra mouthed,  _I love you_ before she closed her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, sweetheart. H-Hey don't close your eyes. We're going to marry, right. J-Just like you wanted. Petra? Sweetheart?"

He heard beeping noise from the heart rate monitor and he saw one of the medical officers pulled out something he saw on television once. A blond nurse grabbed Petra's head, tilting back the head and lifting her chin up.

"No breathing!" She announced and they started cutting of her blouse, apply pads on her chest before pushed a button on the yellow device. A few seconds passed when the device started to asked them something, Levi can't hear anymore. His head still buzzing and his surrounding started to turn black, but not before Petra's chest shocked upwards, he grabbed her hands again.

" _Please, please, please. Please come back, sweetheart."_ He whispered silently against Petra's hair. His nose buried on her soft locks and he could hear Petra's sweet laughing inside his head again. He kept telling himself that he was still sleeping and waiting for Petra to wake him up.

It's felt like forever until someone shook his right shoulders, he looked up to see the blond nurse shook her head and he started crying again until the tears made his neck wet.

Levi spent three days in his, no,  _their_ house. He didn't bother when someone knocked on their door. He didn't sleep since they announced Petra's death or when he watched they took away Petra from his life. It's too late. If he didn't let Petra out that day, they would be on the sofa right now, watching their favorite movies.

"Levi!" He could practically hear Hanji's voice shouting and banging his front door. He ignored her and kept on watching the videos they made some times ago. This was the first time Petra started cooking. He smiled when he saw the surprised face Petra made when she realized Levi was filming him. She tried to push him away but at last she even taught Levi how to make an omurice.  _Like a host,_ he would add.

What Levi didn't know was Hanji already stopped banging and suddenly his tab got pulled away by someone. He looked up and saw a furious looked from Hanji.

"What the fuck, Hanji?"

"Levi, isn't this enough?" Hanji asked and took a seat beside him.

"No, it's never enough." Hanji gave him a sad smiled. She then touched the screen and a sound of laughing fill again inside the room. Hanji and Levi watched together the videos the whole night. For the first time after Petra dead, he didn't feel lonely anymore.

"I'm here." Hanji would say when Levi started crying again. She spent another hour to tell him that Petra would be sad if she'd seen Levi like this.

Levi didn't know how long had it been after Petra died because everyone kept gave him courageous supports and he told himself that he will live his life just like Petra wanted _. Good life_.

Three months later, he met Hanji and asked her what happened that day. Hanji shocked face replaced by a small smiled.

"She wanted to surprise you." Hanji said and reached out to her handbag, "and give you this."

Levi held the ring between his thumb and forefinger. It's engraved with a beautiful handwriting of  _Levi_ inside the ring _._ He wore it on his left ring finger and gave a small peck on it.

* * *

 "I know I would found you here." Levi lifted his head to see Eren looking down at him. His gaze was soft and caring, emphasizing the relief on his eyes.

Levi didn't say anything and Eren took that as the man wasn't going to ask him to go away. They were under the shady tree beside the park and the breeze there made Eren felt calm. He noticed Levi made a small movement from the corner of his eyes.

"I woke up everyday feeling grateful to this person who save my life. When finally I've a chance to say thank you, I fucked up." Eren let out a shaky laughed. It's took him a year to find the donor and few months to relocate her fiancé address.

Eren spent a few days to form the right words when he decided to meet Levi but everytime he had a chance, he would walk away. Excuse himself like it's not the right time. He knows Levi. He read his document illegally when he snuck up on his doctor's office. He still thinking that meeting Levi will open up the painful wounds and he felt guilty about it.

"What you saw," Eren eyes wide opened when he heard Levi said. "What you saw the first time you opened your eyes after the operation?"

Eren looked straight inside Levi's grey eyes. He would say that Levi had a strange colored of eyes if someone looks deeply on it. He closed his eyes and remembered the light, the sound, the voice and….

"A woman."

 _His mother._ Levi thought.

"A beautiful woman with the brightest smile, I never see her before."

Levi's eyes turned soft and a small smiled played around on his face.  _That's must be her._

"When I read my donor's profile, I know on the spot that was her."

"Did it supposed to confidential or something?" Levi asked.

Eren gave a knowing smiled, " _Or something._ "

"You little shit," Levi smirked, "I'm a detective, you know."

Eren gave a small laughed and gave a playful smack on Levi's side. Levi smiled again and Eren looked away, blushing furiously. He didn't supposed to blush, right? He just met Levi today and even reading his profile didn't mean he should be comfortable around each other but again, who could resist a snarky reply and playful smile of his. They started to talk about each other and before they know, it's already noon.

Levi asked him if he wanted to have a lunch together, Eren declined saying he's going back to his town so he needs to start packing his bags. The rejected face Levi made making Eren guilty and he said yes without knowing Levi planned all that.

The two walked down the side of the road in silent, Levi was wearing a simple grey hoodie and black jeans, while Eren was dressed with dark green shirt and khaki pants. They were making their way to the nearest restaurant and Eren almost laugh when he saw Levi bumped with a larger man because they walked pretty faster. Levi gave him a glare and Eren shut up after that.

They ate slowly and the conversation continued where they left on at the park. Levi would ask him about his age, where he learn that Eren is nineteen years old and right now he was a student at one of the finest university of their country. He also knows that Eren going to be a surgeon even though he still far from it since he didn't has the brain, as he said.

Levi will add a few words here and there. He tried to not talk about Petra but end up telling him that she was the great gift from God he ever had. They continued talking even after they finished the meal and Eren asked him if its fine for them to go to Petra's grave.

* * *

 "I'm Eren. I know this sounds stupid but I've your heart. Oh my God, it's like worst pick up line I ever said." Eren heard a sound like someone tried to muffle a laugh and when he looked around, Levi covered his mouth.

"Don't laugh. Show some respect, idiot!" Eren said. "You're on grave yard and basically in front of you fiancée."

Levi rolled his eyes and walked passed him. He touched the tombstone with his right hand while whispered something that Eren can't catch his ears on. A minute passed when Levi step backwards.

"There, I'm telling her that you will take care of her heart and make good deeds as a fee." Levi said, not looking at Eren. His eyes fixed on the tombstone in front of him. That's made Eren's chest hurt. He didn't know why but he can't let Levi stay longer there.

"It's getting dark, maybe we should head home." Eren said slowly. Levi nodded and walked away, leaving Eren behind. Eren stared a few moments at the Levi's back before looking to Petra's tombstone.

"I will make him happy, I promise." He didn't know why he said that but it's like he needs to. He slowly jogged to catch up with Levi.

When they were outside the grave yard, Levi stopped abruptly and Eren followed his action. Levi slowly turned towards Eren. Eren looked questionably at him and saw Levi opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"What?" Eren asked.

"I know this sounds crazy but," he stopped mid-sentence, "can I hear it?"

Eren's eyebrow knitted together, still didn't understand with Levi's question. A sudden urge to roll his eyes was overwhelming.

"Your heartbeat."

A slight blush crept up Eren's cheek hearing and understanding what Levi was said. He could've say no and just let the subject drop but the hopeful gaze on Levi's eyes made him think twice. He gave him a slow nodded and Levi came close towards him. Levi's right side made contact with his chest and Eren froze. He felt something touched his right chest and when he looked down, it was Levi's hand. He really didn't know what to do in this situation and just do what people should be doing, held Levi closer towards him.

Levi doesn't push away when he felt Eren half hugging him, instead he could hear his heartbeat louder. It was slow at first and then faster and faster.

"It's beating loudly, Eren." Levi said, making the boy flinched. "Make it stop."

"Then I will die."

Levi looked up and touched Eren's lips with his forefinger, "Don't. Don't say it again, Eren."

Eren who too shocked with Levi's action, nodded silently. His stomach made a funny feeling when Levi's said his name. He shook his he and watched Levi's finger retreated from his mouth. Levi continued to hear his heartbeats afterwards. If people walk pass them, they would say that the taller boy already burnt up.

* * *

 The walk to Levi house was thirty minutes from the grave yard. Thankfully no one decides to pay a visit at the grave yard on the evening so they didn't have to deal with their suspicion behaviors.

"I think this is where we should say goodbye, right?" Eren asked when he at the station bus, across Levi's house and he made a note to visit Levi someday. Just like friends. He likes the idea they being a friend.

Levi nodded and he shook hands with Eren afterwards. "Yeah. Good luck on your studies, Eren."

Levi was about to cross the road when he heard a soft melody and when he looked back, Eren was walking the opposite road of him. He froze. Not this again.

"Eren!"

The soft melody stopped. Eren looked back at Levi and he swore that was the most beautiful smiled he saw from a man named Levi. He was walking towards him, Eren still on his placed.

"What's your phone number?"

Eren swore, one of these days, he will get a heart attack.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This plot really stuck on my mind a few days ago and I need to let it out. I kept saying, just a short one but wow, 4K of words and look at the time, 2.30 am! And again, I'm sorry this is un-beta and for people who waiting for my Half-Breed story, don't worry, I'm working on it. This is just for a little break I need. Thanks again. Trust me, I don't how some awesome people can make beautiful yet sad story.
> 
> Kudos and comments really make my day, guys (; 
> 
> If you would like, I may continue this. What's your opinion?


End file.
